


The Swan Princess

by ana_tomato



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: When the Great King had fallen and the land fell to the wrong hands, the death of the Queen, the Princess shall live freely even if that means she would have to leave the kingdom.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just a prologue, lolol please support me

After the death of the of their beloved Queen, and the fall of the King whose head is now hanging low for the new Ruler of the land. The young Princess, Sooyoung has to ran away with the help of her father so that she won’t suffer the same fate as he did and all of the people of their precious land. Running away from the castle grounds she stepped foot on a new world, yet familiar land. Facing a new life a head that she never knew she’d be living in.

Hiding and running away from the royal guards who found out about the princess’s escape. Into the woods… entering the dark woods in which everyone are telling her to stay away from she found comfort from the lack of light, that gave her leverage for hiding.

With the lack of light, the coldness of the air that hits her snowy skin she walked and walked into the heart of the dark forest, looking for a place to stay.

“Will…” her words stopped as her eyes were filled with tears, looking up in the sky, to the full and shining moon “will… i die here alone?” soft voice cracking, as a tear slipped from her eyes and running down her cheek.

“No” a voice anonymously said from the dark “you’re not alone” finally the figure showed itself, draped with long black robe, a hood over it’s head completely hiding it’s features “I’ll be here to help you, when no one is here for you” the voice was cold, colder than the air around. But as oddly it sounds it gave her warmth. There, for the first time that day, she smiled.

A smile that shines brighter than the moon above.


	2. --i--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Great King had fallen and the land fell to the wrong hands, the death of the Queen, the Princess shall live freely even if that means she would have to leave the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dearly sorry about the delay, I was on my worst author's block and I feel so bad for not updating for so long but nonetheless please enjoy this~

The clouds passed over the moon making the land grow darker, footsteps echos in the silence of the cold night as the figure started to move. Her smile melted as soon as the figure slowly moves it's hand, closing her eyes in fear,fear that she might die for already trusting a stranger without even knowing who this person really is. But instead of feeling blood to flow from her throat to her body, she saw a beautiful girl in front of her as she opened her eyes.

Soon enough she heard her speak, with that cold yet oddly soft voice. “you're hurt” the girl said plainly as she look at Sooyoung’s white robe, ah yes she kept on falling to her knees as she kept on running away from the guards that will bring her back to the castle. 

Her eyes kept on the girl in front of her as she was instructed to sit by the boulder while the girl is rummaging on her bag. This girl has long blonde wavy locks, it suits her she thought. Face was fierce yet so gentle, red lips, tinted cheeks caused by the cold night air and her covered right eye.

“what… what happened?” Sooyoung asked quietly, a question that seems to be sensitive, yet the person in front of her looked straight into her eyes and responded simply saying it was an accident. 

After sooyoung’s scratches were cleaned and patched up they went to walk, following behind the girl in black robe. It was silent. Almost deafening if it wasn't for the cicadas and the rustling of the wind through the bushes and trees. The Dark Forest wasn't bad after all. Not until the girl stopped her tracks bumping herself to the girl in black. There they heard howls, growls in almost all directions circling the two girls, trapping them.

“don't move a muscle, understand” the blonde girl said firmly at her, she once again moved her arms inside the black robe, there the growling started to grow more and more scarier than the last. Is their life already on the brink? Then as a wolf started to run at them the blonde girl lifted her arms in the air, holding what it looks like a crystal that illuminates light, like the moon blinding the nearby wolves and the others to hid behind the bushes scaring them. 

A few more moments that the blonde girl held it high the wolves were gone, making it again safe.

“Jinsoul, call me Jinsoul” the now self proclaimed Jinsoul said out of the blue, as she puts the crystal back to her bag.

“I'm Soo-”

“Sooyoung, Princess Sooyoung” Jinsoul had cut her words rather rudely “I know who you are… almost all does” she plainly said, looking at Sooyoung through her shoulder “let's get going, those wolves will be back soon and other wild animals will be hunting us the more we stay here” with that they resumed their way, what Sooyoung is thinking to be a place where Jinsoul is living in?

After what it seems to be like an hour or so they reached a small hut like house, that is rather too fancy for this kind of place. They entered the said house and Sooyoung can't stop but to admire how the place look so small yet so large, noticing it Jinsoul smiled placing her robe on the chair besides her.

“make yourself at home Prin-” 

“Just call me Sooyoung, I am no longer a princess sad as it to say” this time she cut Jinsoul’s word preventing to be called Princess, may or may not trying to be rude as her.

“very well then, Sooyoung” Jinsoul pausing as she looked around the place, “what is mine is will also be yours as well” she paused again for the second time “well not all, but you get what i'm trying to point out, right?” she looked at Sooyoung, as the latter is nurturing a small smile. Thanking Jinsoul for letting her to stay there at Jinsoul’s humble little home. 

There Jinsoul told her to use the other room, whilst giving her some fresh clothes to change into and with that they called it the night and went to sleep, after exchanging goodnight to each other. On the other hand, Sooyoung kept on twisting and turning on her rather small bed on a small room, thinking of the kingdom’s people under the rule of the new king, and most importantly her father’s safety under the said king. The feeling of uneasiness eats her alive not letting her to close her eyes.

She can't sleep, how can she even sleep with all of these thoughts inside of her head, can she even possibly trust this Jinsoul? What if Jinsoul is actually a spy from the new king and already planned her death???

Speaking of death, how will she even die? Being stabbed on the stomach? Or at the back? Throat being slit open? Or would it be food poisoning? Or would she be fed to the wolves by Jinsoul? 

HOW 

WILL

SHE 

I?

This will be definitely a hard night to fell asleep and with the fear of that she might die in her sleep, she walked to her door and sleep besides it, a hobby that she had since she was young, and honestly it always made her a bit calm and after a few moments of staring at the ceiling or at the wall sleep finally creep to her, falling asleep.

The morning came rather quickly, and unfortunately for Sooyoung her room still needs a few things like curtains, squinting her eyes to help them adjust to the blinding light of the morning sun, but the sun is brutally trying to blind her. Covering her face with the blanket she tired to sleep more.

It was working alright, but it was short lived when her door swung open almost hitting her on the face, if she wasn’t facing the wall, instead the back of her head was the one that got hit. Thank god. 

“Oh my, what are you doing there?” Jinsoul screamed from shock seeing Sooyoung on the floor, moreover almost hitting her face with the door.

“Why did you opened the door like that?!?”she shouted back at her

“Well I’m very sorry! Who in the world does sleep on the floor beside the door?” Jinsoul said an octave higher “anyways, get ready breakfast is almost ready” dropping the clothes on her bed before leaving the room.

After washing and changing her clothes Sooyoung walked onto the kitchen that has three large windows, small chandelier hanging above the table, dried up herbs and spices hanging almost everywhere some would even hit you in the face if you’re not careful enough, on the counters on both side it was pots and pans of different sizes, knives as well. On the center there was a clay oven that warms up the kitchen, and on the table there was a newly baked loaves of bread and on each side there were plates each has eggs and bacons.

She sat on the chair provided when she heard Jinsoul spoke about sitting and start to eat, and that is what she did. She cut some slices of bread putting one on each plates, soon after Jinsoul joined her for breakfast. 

“It was silent, the breakfast was silent like how it was back at the palace, but this silence wasn’t particularly a comfortable one” she thought, face contoured with worry and fear while stuffing her mouth with food.

“Nothing to be worried about” with that Sooyoung lifted her face, just to be stared directly by Jinsoul on her eyes, as if she had read what was on her mind. Her heart beats faster her mind was racing with different thoughts just like last night. Fear found it’s from her heart to her mind, she was feeling suffocation, even if she was breathing perfectly fine. 

But just like last night, just like the moon that shone above her. The girl in front of her Jinsoul, smiled at her. Like that moon from last night, she felt safe.

“Stop smiling!” Sooyoung snapped out, blushing. Unknowingly giving a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [Tumblr](http://tomatoholmes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
